


My death

by LycheeRum



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, 马死神/班萨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycheeRum/pseuds/LycheeRum
Summary: 是马死神和班萨的车萨列里试图取得神明的帮助，而死神最偏爱的就是傲慢矛盾的灵魂
Relationships: Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)/Antonio Salieri (Mozart L’opera rock)
Kudos: 8





	My death

“宴会如何？”

萨列里循声望去，原本空无一人的桌边随着这句问话的凭空响起，那个抱臂倚靠着的人形也悄无声息地显现出来。一身白衣的死神替他执起点上的烛台，在沉默中一步步走近，好整以暇地看着他。

若是平时，萨列里倒是有心与这唯一知晓他秘密的神明多说两句，而现在他只感觉到逐渐泛上的醉意牵扯着困乏一起折磨着他的神经。宴席上一杯杯灌下的酒精淌在他的血液里，被夜风吹得冰凉的表皮下他的情绪滚烫，几乎要撕裂开这幅皮囊。

莫扎特，依旧是莫扎特，从街头巷尾到宫廷宴席，所有人都在谈论这个名字。他的音乐被流浪儿和乞丐缺了门齿的嘴哼唱，被女士们羽毛扇下的红唇轻笑包裹，被附庸风雅的贵族们讥笑嘲弄，从四面八方袭来的音符全部指向萨列里。他们用莫扎特的狼狈失败来赞颂他，每一声嘲讽却都像在用小刀划开他的血肉，敬过来的每杯酒里都盛着金灿灿的毒。

看啊。萨列里笑着喝尽了所有的毒酒，接受每一位视线流连于自己的女士的赞美并回赠以礼貌的亲吻和拥抱。那本来是莫扎特经常做的浪荡事，被女性簇拥着跌跌撞撞满脸吻痕，而萨列里却能让同样的事情显得温和得体。他捧起女性的脸颊，微微弯腰给予一个柔软的贴面礼，吻落在自己的手背上，连声音都是大提琴的低沉缠绵。可脂粉的甜香味依旧黏附在他身上，精雕细琢花枝招展，编织成一张密不透风的网把他的呼吸都扼死在喉咙里。

看啊。他心想道。这是我的胜利。

他穿过人群，带着只有自己知道的一身伤痕和狂热的痛苦离场。莫扎特的音乐是海潮，他被留在退潮后潮湿的沙泥里苟延残喘如一枚吞吐珍珠的蚌。这看上去像一场落荒而逃，但并不是。那是一次他纵容之下的疯狂，三步一停地被挽留，重复着同样的表面性的歉意，停下来亲吻看不清面容的人们，再出发，再被拦下，像一出低劣的默剧。

他感觉到极致的清明和昏沉在身体里并存，几乎要撞破额角的闷痛把他扯回黑暗里，而黑暗从不善待他。

一直圈缚着他的那枚领花松开了。死神冰凉的手指贴覆上他的侧颊，顺着下颌骨轮廓一路抚到脖颈，整只手掌插进衣领与皮肤间的缝隙，轻轻一扯便让那玫瑰状的装饰品滚落在了地上。他的动作像在逗弄一只宠物，指尖滑动着摆弄这个无心抵抗的猎物，操纵着他偏过头暴露出脆弱的脖颈。萨列里在这份适时的凉意下眯起眼，丝毫不介意滚动的喉结正被死神的指腹摩挲着，低低的笑声让对方抚摸的动作加重了些，压出一声不自然的轻哼。他不在意对方的力度是否会让他感到疼痛——或者说，那疼痛正是他所渴求的，被束缚，被掌控，他由此才能感觉到自己依旧活着而非一团执念。当死神提膝顶进他双腿间时他甚至主动环上了对方的脖颈，连叹息都是茫茫然的情色意味。

萨列里眯着眼睛，偏过头让那个冰凉的吻落在唇角：“您总是知道我想要的。”

所以他得到了他想要的。

他的衣服已经被尽数解开了，却仍旧如最后一点浮冰般顽固地挂在身上。死神揉捏着他饱满的胸肌，指尖勾勒出挺拔的形状，心脏隔着血肉沉闷而温热地跳动在他的掌心。他用对待处女的方法靠舌尖和掌心去玩弄红肿挺立的乳尖，舔舐的同时毫不留情地戳捻，逼迫萨列里不得不仰起头去抵住喉头丝丝缕缕的呻吟声。他甚至不需要那些含糊不清的催促，掌心顺着收束的腰线一路向后滑过，最终停留在挺翘的臀上。萨列里往后靠了靠，借着被压制在墙角的姿势弓身去挤压他的手，而这恶意的举动换来的是死神的哼笑。那只手掌开始用力揉捏，臀肉从他的指缝里鼓溢出来，甚至在那里留下抓握的指痕，蜡烛的明灭让萨列里浑身都染上了情动的艳色。

他最隐秘的那一部分不得不在死神面前被迫敞开，颤抖和念想都被收入那双金绿色的眼底。萨列里注视着那片色泽，从那里找到浮于表面的火光和扭曲变形的自己。他试图辨别出那究竟是什么颜色，从并不久远的记忆里翻出更多更近的画面来，毫无理由得可笑。

事实上他们也从未更近过，即使如现在一般鼻尖交错吐息濡湿唇瓣，把维也纳冬夜里的白霜都融成了雾气，萨列里也只能从对方淡金色睫毛的遮挡下窥出少许不真切的温度来。可能是烛光，或者别的什么。那双手在他身上肆无忌惮地点燃情欲，从胸前的啃噬到性器的揉弄，冷到极致的手掌反而让他产生了滚烫的错觉，所有被触碰到的地方都好像灼着一层流火。他的躯体被扯进来自地狱的烈焰熔浆里，蒸腾扭曲的空气从背后蒙住他的口鼻，灵魂却跌进冬青树下的冷水池塘里。那双眼里有着丝丝缕缕的植物香气，雪盖摔碎在那里，遮盖住死去的藤蔓和祖母绿，他被它们绑住四肢后扯开，粗糙的纤维质感将他生生扼死，窒息的快感是薄荷的甜味。

他们都知道他想要什么。

“……你永远都不懂什么叫审时度势，”死神贴在他耳边低低地笑了声，在穴口浅浅戳刺的手指缓慢地顶进去，看着指节一点一点被吞没进私密而滚烫的内里，“但又贪婪。”

萨列里仰头抵靠在墙上喘息，努力从被侵入的异样感里放松来接纳对方对他的走神的惩罚。习惯性事的身体用不着太过小心的准备，他挺高了腰臀迎合第二根深入的手指，然后是第三根，任它们搅动着分剪撑开肠肉，在被按压到某处时被猛烈的快感鞑出无法自控的颤栗。死神同样硬挺的阴茎贴着他的，甚至拉过他的手引导着同时抚慰彼此，隔着布料与蕾丝用最原始的方式磨蹭撸动逼出萨列里情动的呻吟声。

“你想要什么？金钱、地位，还有人群的簇拥，连死亡你都想要据为己有。”

但这还远远不够。他爱他一切真实的反应。他沉浸于一次次把宫廷乐长从那身华服里剥离出来，将他的傲慢疏离连同自尊都一齐打碎，所有的不堪入目尽数铺展在赤裸的身躯上。他借言辞的利刃把那些从未痊愈的伤疤一点点挑开，用最平淡的语气抛下审判。

他知道萨列里的一切，知道他宴会上的熏醉，知道他的脑子里都是什么样的音乐和低语，知道他的渴望与抗拒，就像他知道如何一举摧毁这个人。

“所以我选择了你。”

一个敢于直面死亡的灵魂，一个有着撒旦自觉的庸人，这叫他怎能不感兴趣。

他扳住乐师长肩膀翻过去按在墙上，凉薄的唇亲吻上颈侧的经络，毫不留情地操了进去。

萨列里发出了一声变了调的哼叫。他侧着脸被固定住，承受每一次撞击时被同样冰冷的墙面磨蹭过红肿不堪的乳尖，疼痛和不满足感同时袭来。他不自觉地想要抓握些什么来抵抗几乎让他腿软的快感，修剪整齐的指甲挠在平整得可恨的墙面上毫无用处，他只能徒劳地握紧拳头，而连这点挣扎也很快被剥夺了。

背后的人伸手扣进他的指缝间，不容抗拒地握紧又细细摩挲他漂亮的指骨。不需要呼吸的神明用气息舔舐在他耳后，同样结实的胸膛贴着他的后背，不该存在的热气把过了头的快感熏成这个夜晚珍贵的温度，诱使他索要更多。

他知道该怎么做。他们都知道。

萨列里咬住了自己的下唇，借那一点钝麻的疼痛把自己从性爱的漩涡里扯出一些。他喝的酒在这时候尽数报复了上来，让一切都脱离了控制。死神好心地停下了动作，看着他把打颤的双腿分得更开以支撑住身体，缓慢地沉下腰，整个人躬身下去如同变了形的礼节。他背上的肌线因此凸显出来，脊骨深深凹陷进去仿佛上帝烙下的鞭痕，只有臀部高高翘着，已经被操熟了的后穴遵循主人的愿望紧咬着死神的阴茎，肠肉因为这个姿势更用力地挤压着能给他带来快感的器物。

可他依旧用那双不详而艳丽的眼睛看着死神，异色瞳里是如同野兽一般坦率的欲望，连索取都不愿低微。他甚至是带着笑意的，即使他被操得连嗓子都发哑，他仍然要攥着那点在死神看来像个笑话似的高贵，仿佛从未被推入绝望的深渊。

“你不该这样做的。”死神俯下身，指尖梳理过萨列里带着卷的发尾的动作缱绻如情人，阴茎一寸一寸顶入从未有过的深度。他的唇游离在萨列里脊背上，随着动作逐渐上移，将吻痕落在颈动脉上。他能感觉到萨列里在不自知地颤抖，不仅是未被满足的欲望，更是对死亡的恐惧——生而为人的本能，他连自己都不知道这份对冰冷的抗拒。可他却沉浸于此。契约，肉体，甚至疼痛，萨列里用一切手段来加固他们之间的联系，而这些全部都来源于另一个人。

他在莫扎特的音乐下无处可逃，在逼仄的窒息里被迫饮下毒酒，被灼烧撕裂的极致痛苦里像被陷入绝境的野兽一样嘶吼，在礼服的包裹下一步步踏上人骨祭坛，把自己作为祭品的同时握着符咒，妄图能够以凡人之躯操纵神明。

最可笑的是，他竟然从死神身上索取希望。

“你不该这样做的。”

死神再次重复了一遍，唇角勾出肆意的弧度。他再次掌控了一切，几乎整根退出在全部没入，大开大合的操弄鞭笞出细碎的白沫，它们和艳红的肠肉一起随着拔出的动作被带出来，再被重新捣回去，每一次都直直撞上身下人的敏感点。他在萨列里想要抚慰自己的阴茎之前抓住了那只手，用的是当年逼迫乐师长丢弃束缚符咒的力道。那时候他能让那把匕首铛啷一声落地，现在也能扯着那只触碰钢琴与指挥棒的手摸向泥泞的交合处。

“这是我的祭品，”他咬上萨列里的耳垂，嘶哑的呻吟和叫喊比任何一首乐曲都要美妙得多，“我不允许你碰。”

萨列里被那份占有欲激得颤动起来，冰冷的死亡和滚烫的情欲同时摄住他，恐惧中爆发出的狂喜将他打出一个自下而上的贯穿，甚至在反应过来之前就已经被直接操射了出来。高潮时痉挛的肠肉将死神射进他体内的液体卷吞进深处，他几乎是被箍在了怀里才没有因为腿软而跌落在地。

萨列里喘匀了气息才转过身来，用尚且干净的那只手插进死神金棕色的卷发里，又露出那种熟悉的笑来。他身上全是情色不堪的痕迹，却依旧透出慵懒而桀骜不驯的锋锐感来，主动凑近到唇瓣摩挲的距离，连神明都要疑心他是要用尽一生的恨来亲吻死亡。

“我从未后悔过。”

他当然知道萨列里想要什么的。

死神伸出食指点上萨列里的唇，隔着自己已经沾染了人类体温的手指在那里留下一吻。

“莫扎特先生。”

“……您要我干什么？”

“先别问这么多，”死神盯着那双蜜糖色的眼睛，忽然不合时宜地想起了另一双眼睛。金棕色和钴蓝色，它们的颜色太好分辨，尤其是注视着自己的时候。“有人派我来这里，他把您当作最有天赋的作曲家。”

他给了莫扎特拒绝的余地，然而就像他想的那样，乐神之子没能看出那份隐秘的情感。他把一百杜卡托递给音乐家，与他相比起来显得格外瘦弱的年轻人仰起头，疑惑地看着死神面具下露出的眼睛。

“完成之后还有一百杜卡托。不用管为谁，请用心全力创作就好。”

他顿了顿，视线从莫扎特柔软的金棕色卷发上略过去，落进空茫里，像是在注视着虚无的烛火。

“那人，可是个行家。”

Fin.


End file.
